Karmel Kompetition!
by Yoshpa Kong
Summary: The 18 characters of Survivor: Karmel Isles have been invited on a new game show where their popularities will be put to the test and they're split into two teams. Who will be victorious? YOU MAY VOTE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! I'm back with a new story - but I can explain. After I posted the last chapter of Gone Insane, I had writer's block and when I finally got my inspiration back, I found out I had exams to do. So, for 2 weeks, I spent most of my time revising. Now, the exams are over, and, although I'm on holiday for the last week in May, I will try to update this as regularly as possible. **

**This idea may create some controversy, but to be completely honest, after asking for advice from Owen96, I don't care. Of course, if the story upsets people, I will care, but most chapters are going to be upsetting to someone, so I can't really help every single person who is upset about the story.**

**So, this is similar to Owen's Who Wants To Be A Superstar? story, but it has just the Survivor: Karmel Isles characters, because they're fun to write for from experience from Gone Insane. You will get to vote on a blind poll, so nobody gets upset with certain people voting for other forum members. I hope you enjoy.**

**. . .**

After the end of Survivor: Karmel Isles, the eighteen contestants were wondering what they wanted to do with their time. Would they go back to boredom, or explore more gameshow opportunities? The answer to that, in the end, was the latter, as revealed in an online article just a week before this moment. The moment where the audience sat in their seats, incredibly excited for the show ahead. They were just waiting for the lights to switch on and the hosts to appear. Then, the show could begin...

Suddenly, almost out of nowhere, the lights switched on a colour of blue, and the show theme tune played as the two hosts, Bobbery and Toadsworth, walked onto the stage, waving at the audience. Then, Toadsworth threw a knife at a poor, unsuspecting goomba girl and the music stopped. Bobbery and Toadsworth were now in the middle.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen!" Bobbery exclaimed into his microphone while the audience beamed, "Welcome to Karmel Kompetition!"

Toadsworth coughed a few times, before speaking, "Karmel Kompetition is the new game show featuring the eighteen contestants from Survivor: Karmel Isles," the audience interrupted him through cheers, "And they will partake in challenges and eliminations. But what is it all for?"

"The grand prize of this show is 1,000,000 coins!" Bobbery revealed, grinning, and the audience cheered even louder, "Now, even though most of you have seen them before, let's reveal our contestants!"

The audience cheered so much that a group of toads threw up their throats.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRIGHT..." Toadsworth muttered, "The first contestant was a team captain - it's Elissa!" The audience cheered as Elissa walked onto the stage, waving at them.

"Hey guys!" she cheered, "I can't wait for something a bit different!" She then walked into the far corner of the stage and sat down.

"Yes, yes, that's great, but we have 17 more of you to get through," Bobbery sighed, checking his watch for no reason, "The second contestant was also a team captain - please welcome Sunny!" Sunny waved and skipped across the stage, smiling at the audience as they cheered.

"This is going to be really fun!" Sunny giggled, joining Elissa.

"Shut up now," Toadsworth rolled his eyes, scowling, "The third contestant is Jungo!" The audience gave another big cheer as Jungo waved in their direction.

"Jungo is looking forward to this." Jungo smiled, walking over to the far corner of the stage, sitting down with Sunny and Elissa.

"The fourth contestant is..." Bobbery grinned, building up the anticipation, before sighing, "Oh, it's Wayne." The audience cheered again as Wayne walked out onto the stage, waving and smiling.

"Hi everyone! All I want to do here is be competitive, like I was last time." Wayne shrugged, sitting with the others.

"OH MY GOD WAYNE DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHEN TO SHUT UP?" Toadsworth screamed at Wayne, before turning around to face the frightened audience, "Now, the fifth contestant is Mike!" Mike waved at the audience as they cheered wildly.

"I can't wait for this again." Mike grinned, taking a seat between Elissa and Wayne.

"The sixth contestant, wait, woo for being a third through!" Bobbery cheered for no reason, "The sixth contestant is Meta!"

Meta walked onto the stage to the cheers of the audience, "Hey." She then sat down with the others.

"This is Lucky 7, and I get it!" Toadsworth grinned crazily, slicing one of Bobbery's fingers off, "The seventh contestant is Maverick!" The audience wildly cheered as Maverick walked onto the stage, a grin on his face.

"Another day, another game show." he joked, waving as he sat where the others were.

"Indeed, now shush." Bobbery groaned, before smiling at the audience again, "Contestant number eight is Plasma!" Plasma walked onto the stage with the audience cheering at him. He smiled awkwardly and waved.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this much support!" Plasma admitted.

"They're not supporting you!" Toadsworth burst out laughing, before putting on a tutu, "They're waiting for me to do ballet! But not yet, I'll save it." The audience sighed with relief, "The ninth contestant is Phoenix!" Everybody waited for Phoenix to appear, but he didn't enter the stage. Suddenly, he fell from the ceiling and got up like nothing was happening. The audience quietly cheered as Phoenix walked to join the others.

"Okay..." Bobbery murmured, confused, "The tenth contestant is Ricky!" The whole audience cheered for Ricky as he walked across the stage, not even addressing the audience.

He walked over to the others and scowled, "Nice to see you again."

"Now, now, we cannot hold any grudges over the last season," Wayne reminded, "It's actually in the rules."

"Oh, ok." Ricky shrugged and grinned, "Never mind then!"

"Contestant eleven is Alaya!" Toadsworth introduced, and the crowed cheered again as Alaya walked onto the stage, waving.

"Hello!" Alaya grinned, "This is going to be fun." She smirked, walking up to the other contestants and sitting down.

"Oh, acting creepy for no reason..." Bobbery smiled, "The twelfth contestant is Natsumi!" The audience cheered wildly as Natsumi walked onto the stage, smiling.

"Hello everyone!" Natsumi giggled, before turning to the others and taking a seat next to Wayne. They smiled at each other for about a minute before Phoenix threw up on the floor.

"JANITORS!" Toadsworth yelled, and 3 old toad men started to clean the floor, "The thirteenth contestant is Brandon!" The crowd cheered as Brandon walked across the stage.

"Heh, I hope 13 isn't unlucky." Brandon said, half-joking. He then went to join the others, and he noticed Wayne and Natsumi were still smiling at each other. He looked at Mike and said, "Those two are going to be a power couple."

Mike however, said, "Let them be. They aren't voting, what can they do?"

Brandon shrugged, "You're right."

"The fourteenth contestant is Caleb!" Bobbery revealed, and everybody cheered as Caleb walked through. He had suffered in Survivor: Karmel Isles, but now he wanted a fresh start.

"Hey everybody." Caleb smiled, "I'm looking forward to this."

"Good for you," Toadsworth rolled his eyes, "Contestant fifteen is Nicole!" Nicole walked onto the stage to the cheers from the crowd, and she smiled.

"Hello!" Nicole exclaimed, "Good luck to everyone." She joined the others.

"The sixteenth contestant is Koopa!" Bobbery grinned, and Koopa growled as he joined the stage.

"I don't care about that no grudges rule, some of you here are traitors. And here, you will pay." Koopa threatened, walking to the others and shooting Wayne a death glare. Wayne gulped, but Natsumi reassured him.

"Don't worry, he won't do anything." Natsumi smiled.

"It is time for the final two contestants," Toadsworth clapped and the audience cheered again, "The penultimate contestant is Lotus!" Lotus walked onto the stage, and the crowd cheered for her.

"I missed my chance last time, but I'm not gonna blow it now!" Lotus grinned, joining the others and waving.

"And the final contestant is..." Bobbery smiled, building up the suspense, "Ike!" The audience cheered wildly for Ike, as he walked onto the stage with a smile and a wave.

"This game isn't tactical," Ike sighed, "But it'll do me nicely." He joined the others.

"So, those are our 18 contestants, tune into the next episode to see who the team captains are!" Bobbery grinned, "Goodbye!"

**. . .**

**So, that's it for this boring chapter! Please review if you enjoyed and are looking forward to the story! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait! Most of you know why there's been a delay, I've been on holiday in France for the last week, but I'm back with another update now! So, thanks to Soliddude1175, Owen96, Nicole Peach, flashfire912 and Fawful Has Chortles for reviewing, and please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**_Last time on Karmel Kompetition..._**

_The competition began with the eighteen contestants being introduced, and now they're ready for the team captain challenge ahead! Who will come out victorious?_

* * *

"Welcome back to Karmel Kompetition, you annoying, loud creatures!" Toadsworth chuckled, and the audience cheered anyway. Bobbery scowled.

"What a great way to begin the show! CUT!" Bobbery yelled.

* * *

The cameraman sighed, "Take 228!"

"Welcome back to Karmel Kompetition!" Bobbery gritted his teeth and screamed, and the audience sighed with relief and cheered.

"You annoying, loud creatures!" Toadsworth giggled.

"CUT!" Bobbery yelled.

* * *

Two hours later...

"Welcome back to Karmel Kompetition!" Bobbery grinned. Toadsworth was tied to a chair and gagged behind him, which had the audience laughing, "Last time, we didn't do much, but it's necessary in everything. We introduced the contestants! Let's welcome them back!" The audience cheered as the eighteen contestants walked onto the stage.

"Well, I hope I do better than last time..." Lotus smiled.

"Don't worry, you will." Caleb assured. Wayne turned towards him and wolf-whistled mockingly.

Caleb rolled his eyes, "Oh you can talk." He gestured towards Natsumi and Wayne giggled, "I was only having a laugh."

"Now, you will be taking on the team captain challenge," Bobbery smiled, before being interrupted.

"WE KNOW!" Ricky yelled.

Bobbery ignored Ricky, "The team captain challenge is called The Sweeper. You'll be standing on eighteen different podiums, and a large sweeper will be going around in a circle. You must jump over it to avoid it. Simple, right? WRONG. The sweeper will get higher and higher as the game goes on, until two people remain. Those two will be the team captains. However, it doesn't stop there. The two will face off in the challenge until the last person falls off, and the winner will get first pick."

"Interesting..." Maverick grinned.

"Sounds fun!" Natsumi cheered.

"Jungo likes this idea." Jungo smiled.

"Yay! Yay for challenge!" Sunny threw her hands into the air.

"Wait, where's Phoenix?" Alaya asked, looking around.

"No idea. Oh well, less competition for me." Ike smirked.

Suddenly, Phoenix fell from the ceiling again, before joining the contestants like nothing happened.

"Stahp." Mike pleaded.

"One of these days he'll die," Koopa rolled his eyes, before whispering, "And it'll all be my fault."

"Are you ready?" Bobbery grinned, "Prepare. Your. Anus."

"Umm, no." Elissa cringed.

"Me neither." Plasma looked away.

"What about you, Natsumi?" Bobbery smiled.

"No." Natsumi threw a ninja star at Bobbery.

"Hey." Meta said, before slicing Bobbery's head off. Bobbery then grew a new one.

"Let the challenge begin." Bobbery smiled.

* * *

The eighteen contestants found themselves standing on podiums that were placed in a circle. They were in the order below.

**Lotus**

**Caleb**

**Wayne**

**Natsumi**

**Jungo**

**Ike**

**Alaya**

**Mike**

**Koopa**

**Brandon**

**Nicole**

**Phoenix**

**Ricky**

**Meta**

**Plasma**

**Maverick**

**Elissa**

**Sunny**

A horn went off, and the sweeper began rotating, starting with Lotus. Lotus, Caleb, Wayne, Natsumi, Jungo, Ike and Alaya all jumped over the sweeper with ease, but Mike didn't see it coming and only just managed to stay on his podium. Koopa, Brandon and Nicole all eased into the second rotation, but Phoenix was dancing at the time, so got thrown off his podium before he could save himself. Ricky, Meta, Plasma, Elissa, Maverick and Sunny all got over the sweeper quite easily, but the second rotation was where things got more difficult.

Lotus, Caleb, Wayne and Natsumi jumped over the sweeper, but Jungo got taken out and crashed to the ground. Alaya cringed at Jungo smashing onto the ground, and although Ike managed to be safe, she was smacked by the sweeper and fell to the ground, screaming as she hit the floor. Mike, Koopa, Brandon, Nicole and Ricky all jumped over the sweeper, with sighs of relief coming from all five. Meta and Plasma struggled to get over, but eventually managed to do so. However, Maverick timed his jump wrong and was sent flying off the edge, crashing into an unsuspecting Elissa as they both hit the ground. Sunny looked around awkwardly before jumping over the sweeper easily.

On the third rotation, Lotus and Caleb jumped over the sweeper successfully, but Wayne got smacked in the side during a daydream about... stuff... and hit the ground. Natsumi cried out for Wayne, but decided to concentrate on the challenge.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Which she would've done if she'd paid attention in the five seconds between her and Wayne. Natsumi flew off the edge of her podium and onto the ground. Ike chuckled, easing over the sweeper. Mike, Koopa and Brandon all did the same, grinning as they knew they were safe for more time. Nicole also jumped over the sweeper, although there was a bit of a struggle. Ricky and Meta, however, didn't jump high enough for the sweeper, and were both thrown off their podiums. Plasma and Sunny completed the rotation by jumping over the sweeper with ease.

Now, 9 people remained, although that was made 8 when Caleb slipped off his podium by mistake before the sweeper had even passed him. Lotus jumped over the sweeper easily once again, and was followed by Ike and Mike (that amuses me so much XD) easing over the sweeper. Koopa, however, struggled a bit, before getting over the sweeper... but landing on the ground. He screamed in pain as he landed on the ground, but everyone laughed. Brandon and Nicole got over the sweeper, but it was too high for Plasma, who smashed into the sweeper and was sent into the ground. Sunny effortlessly hopped over the sweeper and giggled.

On the fifth rotation, Lotus, Ike, Mike and Brandon all eased over the sweeper, and while Nicole struggled, she made it over too. Sunny also made it over the sweeper and clapped her hands excitedly. The remaining six were ready for the sixth rotation, Lotus jumped over the sweeper, her legs skimming against the fabric. Ike growled as he got over the podium fully focused. Mike struggled over the sweeper, and eventually completely lost his balance and fell onto the ground, wailing in fear. Brandon and Nicole both got over the sweeper quite easily as they both picked up the same tactic. However, Sunny got too complacent and jumped into the sweeper. She rebounded off it and giggled as she crashed into the ground.

"Again! Again!" Sunny cheered.

"But, Sunny, you lost." Caleb reminded, and Sunny shrugged.

"So? I want it to be fun!" Sunny giggled.

Four people remained - Lotus, Ike, Brandon and Nicole. They knew that they all had half a chance of being a team captain, which was huge progress for some. Lotus, determined to succeed, jumped over the sweeper and landed on her podium safely. Ike, however, stumbled over the sweeper, which wasn't enough for him as he flew off his podium. Brandon and Nicole managed to jump over the sweeper as they used their tactic.

On what proved to be the final rotation, Lotus, Brandon and Nicole were feeling the pressure. As Lotus jumped over the sweeper, she bit her lip anxiously as she felt gravity pulling her onto the podium. She sighed with relief, and Brandon was the next one to jump. His feet skimmed the sweeper, but lost his balance and fell off his podium. Lotus and Nicole looked at each other and knew what this meant. **They were the team captains. **Lotus giggled, not caring about the first pick, and dove off. The contestants applauded from the background, but everyone was secretly nervous about what teams they were on.

"Congratulations to Lotus and Nicole, who are our team captains!" Bobbery yelled, and everyone cheered.

* * *

"So, Lotus, Nicole, you will now pick your teams of 9. Since Nicole won the challenge, she will get to pick first, then Lotus, then Nicole and so on. Nicole, you may pick." Bobbery smiled.

Nicole thought for a minute or so, "I pick Ike." Ike grinned as he walked towards Nicole.

"And now Lotus." Bobbery said.

"Hmm... I'll pick Caleb." Lotus decided.

"Good choice." Caleb winked at Lotus.

"I shall pick Brandon." Nicole smiled, and Brandon cheered. He walked over to Nicole and gave her and Ike high-fives.

"And I'll go for Wayne!" Lotus cheered, and Wayne walked towards Lotus and smiled. He looked at Natsumi and gave her a small thumbs up.

"Alaya for me." Nicole decided and Alaya smiled.

"Definitely Natsumi." Lotus grinned, and both Wayne and Natsumi sighed with relief.

"I guess I'll pick Elissa." Nicole shrugged, making Elissa grin.

"Sunny?" Lotus chose and Sunny skipped towards Lotus.

Nicole thought again, "Maverick." Maverick cheered as he walked towards Nicole.

"Time for tactics," Lotus thought to herself, "Mike." Mike high fived Lotus and grinned.

"I'll go for Meta." Nicole decided, and Meta nodded in thanks.

"Plasma for me!" Lotus shouted and Plasma grinned.

"How about Koopa?" Nicole shrugged and Koopa smirked, _"I'm on the winning team, quite obviously."_

"I choose Jungo." Lotus smiled, making Jungo sigh with relief and cheer.

"I'll choose Ricky." Nicole decided, and Ricky smiled.

Phoenix joined Lotus' team, "About time."

"So, that's it for this show!" Bobbery cheered, "Join us next time when our teams take on the first challenge!"

* * *

**Team Nicole: Nicole (Captain), Ike, Brandon, Alaya, Elissa, Maverick, Meta, Koopa, Ricky**

**Team Lotus: Lotus (Captain), Caleb, Wayne, Natsumi, Sunny, Mike, Plasma, Jungo, Phoenix**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! XD**

**QOTD: Who is your favourite character besides yourself? :)**


End file.
